the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS2 Post 1826
In NeS2 Post 1826 Britt the Writer creeps out Gebohq the Writer demanding that he post and stop looking at pornography. In Britt the Legend Britt and Kaptin Kwanza are taken to Area 51 by Polly Simon where Kaptin attempts to attack the old man they meet but, being ex-military, the man takes Kwanza down in an instant. He then asks them to behave and answer questions. In the present Amal bears witness to the villains emerging from the Containment Unit and must go to warn the rest of the NeS Heroes. Post Britt the Legend - Chapter Thirty In the Writers' Realm, Gebohq the Writer is pursuing a book titled "How to Write Good". At least he's pretending to, as within the pages of said book is a dirty magazine. ''Britt the Writer'''' suddenly rises up from the opposite side of Gebohq the Writer's desk like an apparition.'' Britt the Writer: "What are you doing?" Gebohq the Writer: "WAARGH!!!" Gebohq the Writer slams his book shut as Britt the Writer leers at him with red eyes from the oh-so-convenient shadows of Gebohq the Writer's office. Britt the Writer: "You said you were working on a post." Gebohq the Writer: "Uh... I am..." Britt the Writer: "Where is it?" Gebohq the Writer: "It's just... not ready yet..." Britt the Writer's red eyes glow ever brighter. Britt the Writer: "wwwwwWWWWRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE IT!!" Gebohq the Writer squeals like an eight-year-old girl and wakes up from his nightmare. He looks down at the open book, and porn magazine. Then looks up. Britt the Writer: "wwwwwWWWRIIIIIIIITE!!!!" Gebohq the Writer squeals again, this time putting pen to paper. Or fingers to keyboard anyway. ---------- Britt the Legend - Chapter Thirty Britt: "I never imagined there could be some long-lost continent across the ocean..." Kaptin Kwanza: "Meh. I knew it was here." Britt: "Don't lie." Kaptin Kwanza: "I ain't lyin' to you, fella. Been here a few times." Britt: "Then why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Kaptin Kwanza: "Because then someone else would show up and start stealing all the adventures!" Britt: "That... that's the most stupid--" Polly: "We're here." Britt and Kaptin peered out of the window of the car. Since joining up with Polly Simon, the two had flown across the Atlantic Ocean in a contraption Polly called an 'aeroplane' and were then driven across the new nation known as the 'U.S. of A.' and were finally being brought to some super-top-secret location in Nevada. Britt didn't think much of the place. Britt: "It's very... barren around here." Polly: "Were you expecting gardens and temples?" Britt: "Well actually--" Guard: "You can go in Ms Simon." The guard returned the keycard to Polly and she drove the vehicle through the gates of Area 51. The facility was unlike anything Britt had ever seen. Metal and stone, fabricated light and dull clothing. The only thing that remained the same were the soldiers. Straight-backed and stern. He decided not to stray too far from Polly lest he wind up being impaled with whatever weapons they carried. After following Polly through the corridors and rooms of the strange bunker, Britt and Kaptin were bustled into a confinement room. Polly said someone would come to see them, she had to wash. Britt: "And I suppose we don't need to wash, huh?" Kaptin Kwanza: "I haven't bathed in ten years." Britt: :o Kaptin Kwanza: "So, when do we break out of here? I'd been waiting for some kind of cue from you the whole trip. Guess you wanted to wait until we were in the most peril to make our daring escape? More adventure that way, right!?" Britt: "Uh..." Kaptin Kwanza: "She pilfered my sword, but she didn't get this..." The Kaptin whipped out his ancient 15th-century pistol he'd hidden within the folds of his coat. Britt: "You've had that this entire time?" Kaptin Kwanza: "Aye. I've only got a wee bit of powder for the thing. Can't go firing it willy-nilly." Britt: "Okay... did you count the number of guards on the way in?" Kaptin Kwanza: "Aye. A lot of 'em." Britt: "Do you have enough powder to shoot them all?" Kaptin Kwanza: "No." Britt: "How many?" Kaptin Kwanza: "Erm... three. If I fire true." Britt: "Great. Loving this plan so far." The door opened and an old man entered the room. He had a bedraggled grey beard flecked with the original black it must have once been. His head, unlike his chin, was bare. He wore an old, moth-eaten sweater and smelt like stale pipe smoke. Kaptin Kwanza: "Alright, we lamp this one and then make our escape." Britt: "You want to deck an old codger?" Kaptin Kwanza: "He's probably some old military guy! C'mon! Adventure time!" Britt: "The adventure of battering old blokes..." Kaptin swung his skeletal fist straight at the old man. Evidently Kaptin hadn't expected the old man to actually be former military, so when Kaptin's fist was caught mid-flight, his skull-eyes widened with surprise. In a flurry of ninja-quick movements, Kaptin was on the ground and the old man was standing over him - victorious. Britt: "Wow. That was impressive. You okay down there, Kaptin?" Kaptin Kwanza: "Aye. I think I bruised somethin' though." Britt: "You haven't got anything to bruise." Kaptin Kwanza: "I do. I think it was my ego." The old man took out a pipe, lit it and drew a few puffs before he spoke. Old Man: "Are you going to behave yourselves?" Britt: "Probably not. But don't hold that against us, we're just born that way." The old man sighed. Old Man: "I'm too old to be playing games with either of you. I can't restrain myself like I once did." Britt: "Uh... okay. We'll try to behave... just don't kill me." Kaptin Kwanza: "Or me!" Britt: "You're already dead, Kaptin." Kaptin Kwanza: "Way to kick a guy when he's down, Britt." Britt: "Don't tempt me." Old Man: "If you boys would kindly be seated, I have a few questions for you. Then you'll be free to go." Britt: "Yeah... I totally believe you..." Old Man: "Believe me or not, I still want to ask you some questions." Britt slumped down on his stool and Kaptin, after groaningly getting to his feet, perched his pelvis on the seat beside Britt. Old Man: "Let's start with your names..."---------- Back in the present day Story Realm, India and its inhabitants are reappearing piece-by-piece. War-torn landscapes and all. Except something is missing. The villains are absent... Back at the Containment Unit Amal shakes his head, trying to clear his vision. Light is streaming into the room from the hatch and two shadows are battling in the bright ray of white. Then another shadow appears. And another. And another. And another... King John: "That was the most horrifying experience of my life. Being cramped up in there with that lot! Even if we were ethereal, or whatever you lot called it." Dr Evil: "You're free now, aren't you? Stop complaining!" Bhac Ssylan: "Free..." Bhac's eyes latch onto the two figures duking it out. Bhac Ssylan: "Oh, this is rich..." Amal struggles to his feet and slips out of the room. He has to find the others. Warn them. The enter building is about to be overrun by villains! Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post